Save Me
by Kryzdrei Gonzaga
Summary: A conceited One-Shot what if Jennifer really died and never became a Demon?.. has Needy's POV too... review if you like..


**A Preview…**

**Of what's gonna happen this 2010…**

**Leave comments…**

**Don't have any idea on the title…**

**Prologue**

The woods were dark, sinister. The dead branches crackled under our feet, the wind was wrinkling leaves in the trees. In the distance an owl hooted before letting the silence settle. Despite everything, my head she hummed. I felt my heart beating in every cell of my body, I felt my blood flowed at full speed in me.

Why had I not listened to Needy? Why was I got into the van of shit, with these assholes for musicians to two balls? Now I found myself in the forest surrounded by men who were holding candles, books and the occult ... a knife? Shit, in what was I still stuffed?

Walking for a few minutes in silence. At the sight of the knife, my vision was blurred by tears to me eyes mounted. I had tripped on a dead branch, but was narrowly overtaken by bassist, an exasperated look on his face. We finally arrive in the waterfall. At night it was even more beautiful that day ... Maybe if I jumped in I would be saved ...? Maybe I'll land a few kilometers away and I could go home alive? But I remembered the experiments made by scientists and tell me if is was not to kill me drowning, hypothermia would undertake ...

One hand rested on my shoulder and forced me back. I faced the singer who had a grin on a face. Soon, I was gagged and tied to a rock near the waterfall. Bluntly.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew what to expect. I was going to die. I only regret not seeing Needy and ask forgiveness. Sorry for being a bitch with her, for having underestimated and having thought the words to it. Excuse me for not being the ideal best friend ...

"- I offer this virgin sacrifice, Satan. "

I opened my eyes instinctively, without having noticed when I had closed. I was a virgin for quite a long time ...

"- Hey. ... Hey! You're sure I'm not a virgin? "

The singer stopped his prayer or something to turn to me. His eyes reflected the misunderstanding. Damn ... he really believed that I was still a virgin ... I lead a virgin?

"- My first time it has been to college. In the last year. I got a guy from the swim team. "I said trying not to let my voice tremble. "Then it was his best friend. After the Chief pompom girl ... In fact she was quite a blow it. Very imaginative question position ... "

The singer, after my little speech, looked at his buddy next door who shrugged his shoulders. Lord made it work. Pity, I'd do anything you desire! I would be nice, I'd be the best best friends but please, save me ...

"- Please. I would not say anything to anyone ... but I do not want to die! "I said crying now.

Yet, I felt a severe pain in my belly bare. A bitter cold crept in me, before giving way to the blood that flowed out of my body. A second shot came, but that did not brush my ribs. Then a third blow was felt on top of my right thigh. A cry escaped from my throat, breaking the eerie silence of the woods. I heard a rustle of wings somewhere above me and the silence returned. Or perhaps it is only pain that inhibited my senses ... I do not know. The only thing I was sure that my heart was slowing down gradually, and that fatigue was gaining ground.

Soon, I closed my eyes to fall asleep, the last ...

*

- - - POV Needy - - --

*

I was home alone in my dark house.

My mother was on duty that night, so I found myself alone after this monstrous event. First, the pub where we were Jennifer and I had just burned killing all those present. Secondly, Jennifer had fallen into an almost catatonic state and then rode in a van with shitty musicians to go I would not know where I had my say. And thirdly, Chip had hung up when the conversation drifted on Jennifer ... A beautiful evening ...

As I undressed and went to my shower, my phone rang. Without even looking at who it was, I will not tumble. It must surely be that Chip would be forgiven. But now, the only person I had in mind was Jennifer that I had no news. Sighing, I would sit under the spray of the shower and let hot water cleanse my body sticky.

Where was Jennifer? Was it good? Why was I not gone with her into the van, at least I know where she is today. ... Shit! Why are all my thoughts were always turned to Jennifer? Chip blamed myself and I often had to admit that was true. But we are best friends from the sandbox is not a normal reaction?

Once finished my shower and my own body again, I put on shorts and a T-shirt, tied my hair in a braid and I slept rough. When I was about to sink into a deep sleep, my phone rang again. I grunted, but his hand out from under the duvet to get hold of the phone. I swear that if I turn off my chip-port ... Jennifer!

Feverishly opened the valve of the portable device glued to my ear.

"- Jen? Oh my god I was so worried! You okay? Where are you? Do you want me - ... "

"- Needy? "Fit a female voice at the other end of the handset. Unfortunately, this was not the voice of my best friend ...

"- Mom? "

"- Oh dear ... I - ..."

"- Why you have a laptop Jennifer ... You were not supposed to work? You're not in the hospital? "

"- I'm at the hospital. And Jen 'too. "

"- How's Jen 'too? "

"- Jennifer has been transferred to the emergency hospital. I do not know why. The doctors gave me his personal business. I ... I called the last number dialed. I did not know it was you ... "

My heart broke for these words. Jennifer was in the hospital and apparently is very serious. The guilt came to light speed, and tears began to cloud my vision. Why was I not gone with her?

"- I'm coming! "

At a speed I'd never thought possible, I put on pants and a sweater and grabbed my keys before leaving the house hurriedly. Once in the car, I forgot about the speed limits and arrived safely in record time at the hospital. I walked into the emergency room, and I repérais my mother, his nurse held my watch to arrive. As soon as she saw me she fell on me to fence me in an embrace of an impressive force. Despite my increasing desire for comfort, I freed myself from the arms of eyes looking for Jennifer.

"- She is the block. I know no more. "Said my mother, placing his hand on my shoulder. "We'll have to wait ..."

One thing we did for 6 long hours yet. Arrived 7 am, a doctor of some fifty years passed the entrance gates of the surgery and my mother got up to walk towards him. I followed at a run and stationed myself at his side, waiting for the verdict.

"- A Does the family? A close relative to whom I could talk? "Said the doctor, avoiding my gaze.

"- I do not know if her mother is ..." began my mother.

"- Her mother is more than 1000 km away, for his work. His father is a motherfucker who's first shot there's 10 years. I'm his family I am her nearest relative. I demand to hear from her! "I shouted, pointing my finger on the chest physician. Anger now pervades every part of me. My best friend was probably dead and I knew nothing! All because I had dropped ...

The doctor sighed, and motioned us to follow. He entered the hall in silence. What worried me. I was not an idiot, I know very well that when something goes wrong, they are silent ... the turning of a corridor, a wave of heat came over me. Instinctively, I straightened my head and tried Jennifer's eyes. This heat, it is that happens to cause it in me. It is close, I feel ...

The doctor stood before a room door closed. Room 922. The blinds were closed, as if what was in the room was horrible.

"- The prognosis of your friend is engaged. To be honest, I do not know if she will cope. Your girlfriend received several stab wounds, including one fatality. He pierced the femoral artery of your friend who is almost drained of blood. He sighed and ran his hand over his balding head. "It's a young group that we found. They said they had heard a scream at you the jitters. They moved towards the noise source and found it, phone in hand, unconscious. "

Enclosing the shock, I let my back be raised against the wall before I let slip, to find myself sitting on the ground. The tension built up throughout the evening evaporated, giving way to tears and sobs. Long and endless tears ...

--

**Leave a comment, let me know if you like it =)**

**suggestions on the title please...**

**do you want this to be a full-length story..?  
**

**:)**

**_andreichen07_  
**


End file.
